Steel Ribbon
Steel Ribbon is the first story about Ribbon by Morpheus. It covers the time period between July 4, 2007 and Aug 18, 2007. The canon version was first posted on Aug 10, 2014. The next story involving Ribbon as one of the protagonists, is A Little R&R, but the next solely Ribbon-focused story, is Ribbon 2: All Knotted Up. Story Fourth of July visitors Al "Big Al" Morgan is dying of cancer and thinking about previous Fourth of July's with his family, when he is visited by his son Rich, and daughter Melanie along with her husband Mark and daughters Kimberly and Kaylie. After visiting for a while, Kimberly gives her hair ribbon to her grandfather for luck, then the family leaves and Al falls asleep. Al wakes up to the sound of fireworks and finds his last daughter, Rachel the supervillain Lady Havoc sitting in his room. They reminesce for a while, before Al thanks her for seeing him one last time. Rachel then tells him that she has a cure for his cancer. The cure causes him to scream in pain, and Lady Havoc blasts her way out of the hospital room when staff enters. Cured? Al wakes up to find that he is still alive and no longer in pain. Dr. Franklin and Pinnacle ask him about his visit from Lady Havoc, and explains that she is his daughter and was there to cure his cancer. Over the next few days he is told that his cancer is cured, but that he is now a mutant and becoming both younger and a girl. Family Life After finishing his changes to a ten year old girl, Al moves back in with his daughters family, and begins playing with his granddaughters. They give her a new name, Alyss and code name Ribbon. Ribbon visits the MCO and gets her MID and finds out that her son Rich is a mutant codenamed Shortcut. Alyss discovers that she can manifest clothing along with her ribbons. Supervillains Lady Havoc returns to the clinic where Alyss recovered looking for her father. During the confrontation she blasts Alyss whom has shown up to try to talk her down. After regenerating her injuries Alyss meets with the Freelancers, to discuss Lady Havoc and Marquis a supervillain that has been kidnapping heroes and villains to steal their powers. Later Alyss and her family are visiting a mall, when Marquis shows up to 'fish' for mutants. He captures Rich after a brief battle with Ribbon and The Occultist. After finding that the local heroes are unlikely to be able to help her, Alyss goes on her own 'fishing' expedition trying to find either Marquis or her daughter. An encounter with "Frogger" leads Alyss to a local bar that is the hangout for supervillains. Don't mess with my family Lady Havoc uses her contacts and favors to locate Marquis, Lady Havoc cuts a deal with Pinnacle to help save Rich and the others that Marquis has kidnapped. Finally Ribbon, Lady Havoc, Pinnacle, Asset and Miss Fortune face down Marquis and rescue the victims. Lady Havoc keeps her word turning herself over to the police. The wrap up Alyss decides what she wants to do with her new life and finds out about Whateley. After an interview with Headmistress Carson she is accepted and expects to start Fall of 2007. Category:Stories Category:Morpheus Category:Gen1